Talk:Apademak
Blu Brew 99BLU/THF *Atma: Ultimate, Minikin, and Cosmos. *Gear: Stacked w/ MAB where possible. Using Sanguine Blade, I was able to kill 7 Apa's before brew wore off. Popped on the center ??? while using the south ??? to lock. I had a DRK available to stun Apa each time he was popped in order to avoid any thunder spells from being cast. Note, 7 was the max I could brew, with transcendency wearing seconds after the final Apa. Recommended to brew lower amounts until a routine is solidified. Also, my Sanguine Blades did around 32k dmg/hit, felling Apa in 3 hits easily. Still in the process of testing other atma's to improve overall damage. Good luck! --Leauce (talk) 14:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- drops Magoraga bead necklace cast thunder V , Fulmination anytime --Ashosh 10:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Does he level up if you are too far away from his spell for it to go off? He levels up when he casts thunder magic on himself, so yes. Also, Jewel of Ardor is not 100%. (No longer true) --User:Asymptotic *I'm going to have to ask you for proof on this. I just brewed about 45 of them in a three day span and never saw a Jewel not drop. I understand that you are probably done with him, so if someone else comes across this please take a pic. Ahiromu87 02:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) *Originally, they weren't 100% drops, they changed this in the same update where they fixed Dragua and Adjawhatsit. -_Asymptotic 08:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't have any problems whatsoever hitting this thing on RNG. I'm not sure the comments regarding high defense and evasion are very accurate. I was using red curry with no accuracy atmas.--Billzey 19:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Nin/War didn't have any issues hitting it or any real issues with dmg, I used RR VV and apoc. Have your tank use petra screen. As for the fight, personally in my opinion just brew it. As far as I know there are no known ways to break the weakness from his breath and the AoE moves it isn't worth trying to zombie kill him. It's possible to just tank from the back and he'll never use the breath move. If he does turn, you can avoid it by moving. When we fought, he never turned.--Billzey 21:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Battle setup I wanted to know what the best setup for this fight would be, from fully alliance to a low-man group. Please advise. Kannek 15:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) We had 6 consistently successful runs with a low man 6 person pt.. Nin tanked (lv85 Kannagi), Thf/dnc assisting (th+ for horns), Whm, and 3x Blm/rdm. Tank & thf stayed low/to nms side in passage, mages at top. Blms stayed on stun order (only stunned spells and not tp moves), 1x blm on stun standby, other 2x blms worked dmg (ice) and the applicable yellow process spells. Lucked out on red process in 1 of 6 runs (nin wpn changes & thf); and had yellow process 4/6 runs. All in all, very easy to manage vs Dhorme Khimaira (which is a totally different setup style).--Endlesspath 11:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) = Many Strats recommend dragging Apademak clear over to the ledge, which isn't necessary. Just fight him right at the ??? pop. The most important thing is your positioning. Tanks should fight Apademak from his side. If you lock on a Khimaira mob it usually targets an awkward spot on his upper rear legs. The way to tell you're correctly positioned on the side, he will still attack you with his frontal paws. If he is swinging his tail at you, move "up" slightly. If done correctly, he will use Dreadstorm and Tenebrous Mist primarily, and will not be able to use Lithic Breath. Contrary to the info above about using all Khimaira moves, I have yet to see him use Tourbillion. If fulmination is used, he will turn to face the target, in which case tanks can just move apademak to reposition him. Just don't leave him facing your mages. Essentially with good stunners, he will never get a thunder spell off, to unlock fulmination. It is recommended to NOT fight him on days in which the Yellow Proc may require thunder. For stunners, having atma like Merciless Matriarch for fast cast/magic accuracy helps ensure stun is not resisted. He will gradually build resistance but as long as you are efficient killing this shouldn't be an issue. I recommend everyone to have Atma of the War Lion for thunder resistance especially tanks/dd. Setup was usually 2 Ninja Tanks, Bard, Dark knight, Blm x2-3, Whm x2, and a Thief. Warrior was inserted as needed for Red Trigger Proc. ~~Echandra Asura *No point in using Atma of the War Lion if you're stunning all of his spells (which you should be). Dreadstorm is nothing to be concerned about.--Billzey 05:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lowman setup Can be done with NIN/THF WHM/SCH BLM/RDM -or- RDM/BLM as main stunner. BLM would need to be hasted to keep up on stun timers. NIN used RR/GN/Apoc(or Dread, preference) + pizza, BLM used 2x macc atma (Ultimate/Merciless) and MM, while WHM use WHM stuff. Tank on the side, and the only TP moves observed were tenebrous mist/dreadstorm. Out of 15 pops, lithic breathe was never seen when tanking on the side. Make sure NIN stands close enough so that it doesn't turn to face him. Nin used mainly evasion pieces such as usu body/empy +2 hands/etc. Can be fought at ??? site. Each fight took ~10 min. --Terazuma 17:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) *If you're going to use RDM/BLM as a stunner they will need some serious m.acc + dark magic gear. Other than that, yeah one BLM/RDM can stun his spells no problem. *I agree, but with 2x macc atma like the BLM used above, a RDM should never experience any resist if their dark magic is up to date. Both people can just stun with full haste/fast cast gear with minimal macc this way. Also forgot to mention the NIN has kannagi, which may affect fight speed over non-emp NIN. --Terazuma 16:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Dual Box as NIN/WAR and WHM/BLM So I read through what everyone said here, and decided to go ahead and go RR/GH/WL on NIN and Harmony/Minikin/Merciless on WHM. Because I knew Fulmination was going to go off with only the 2 chars, I did pull him to the ledge. I used TP eq w/ Kannagi/Sekka+2(EVA) and thunder sachet. I attempted to stun him only when he cast on himself, but stun was hit or miss on WHM. Thundaga3/4 really wasn't bad at all. A Cure VI filled me back up every time (My WHM is capped on cure potency though). Obviously the only annoying part once your comfortable dealing with Thundaga IV is Fulmination. When I saw him ready it, I automatically changed to evasion set (+104), hit myself with Cure VI then paralyna, and waited the stun out. Pretty simple. The fight took about 20 minutes but was actually much much easier than I had thought it would be. Stayed pretty much full on MP the entire time. He ended up leveling up 5 times lol... I didn't bother keeping Barthundra up because of the long distance necessary to run back and forth, and also the fact that I was scared of bad timing with AoE owning up my WHM. Didn't miss it much with War Lion atma. There are probably other ways of doing this, but this worked very well for me and was pretty easy. The way I look at it is like this: 20 minutes for two horns (potentially) if I kill manually. With 2 chars I can pop two at once and kill with 1 brew for a potential four horns. So, I would need to be able to farm 200k cruor in 40 minutes in order for brewing to be as fast as killing manually. Hope this helps! (Also stayed to the side to avoid Lithic Breath, obviously) -Badian of Shiva Magoraga necklace droprate It's 100%. Only reason it is 32/34 is because everyone in the previous editor's group had it, thus preventing it from dropping. --Terazuma 16:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Access to Fulmination Fought this guy today, no one in the group noticed a "Level Up" animation, but it definitely gained access to Fulmination, immediately upon defeating a player. So yeah, in addition to stunning all of it's spells, that's another thing to watch out for. Though, not dying is rather obvious anyway.... --KodoReturns 09:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Chainmail +1 We had 2x very good stunners in the party, (RDM with capped Dark Magic & gear) however unfortunately it didn't even cross my mind that I was TP'ing in a Ninja Chainmail +1. Shadows were wiped, Apademak hit me, Shock Spikes proc'd - then no doubt he proceded to level up. Just a reminder to those Ninja's finishing off their Kannagi's and are TP'ing in their AF1 +1's. Ninja Chainmail +1 = bad idea. --Alderin 06:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) W/O Red Trigger ------------- just killed Apadeak as LS event. Paladin was Brew Apademak x 5 , no red trigger was landed , but 'atma of war lion' was dropped from second poped Apademak :) 'Dualbox WHM + NIN' Did Apademak with a good geared dualboxed WHM/BLM and NIN/WAR. Atmas used was RR,SS, GH for NIN and normal used atmas for WHM. (Need refresh atma since Cure VI probley required frequently) Anyways....battle is simple as long as u take it the cliff next to flux 7. WHM stands on the hillside and u fight downside. This means that his fulmanation wont hurt your WHM. I tried this out as NIN/DNC first for stun move but it did miss alot so didnt work very good. He leveled up like 5-7 times wich made him alot stronger, his atk and acc went up high from battlestart. But just keep melee him down and use Blade: Hi and u will be good. Need 100% focus and no mistakes but its not very hard fight. A side note is that fight him on the rear legs or behind so you wont get breathed and weakness on you. A tip if he succeed in making you weak is to quickly use Migawari while weakened (weakness last for 1 min aprox.) and keep shadows up and u should be good while weakened. But the main method is have good gear and just go berserk on him with ur NIN, and u should be good as long as u dont make mistakes. Im going NIN/WAR from now on for more atk power. Good luck! Reptar from Phoenix Fighting in between legs seem to be best. Pull to hill so mages won't get hit with aoe Fulmation. 12 Fights and got 20-30 Ardor Jewels and ONE Phurba. MNK BLM WHM DRK THF NIN Stun it's Lightning and you will be fine.